poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Rath
Rath is an Appoplexian from the planet Appoplexia. His name is a pun on the word "wrath." Ben first transformed into Rath in the episode Con of Rath. He first appeared in Dave Felis and Tweety's High-Flyin Adventure and joined Team C.A.T.'s cause to defeat the Toad Empire. 'Appearance'http://ben10.wikia.com/index.php?title=Rath&action=edit&section=1Edit Rath is at least 9 feet tall, and resembles a bipedal tiger. with one claw coming out of each wrist, and no tail. Despite the fact that Appoplexians are supposed to know nothing but anger and fighting, Rath is shown to be friendly towards the Tiffin (though not at first). It's also interesting to note that Rath's personality seems to mimic professional wrestlers (such as Hulk Hogan), Marvel's Wolverine, and that of a stereotypical high school jock. This is demonstrated by Rath's tendency to use the phrases "Whatever" and "LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN'!" when he's addressing anyone that he is angry with or about to fight, which appears to be a reference to Hulk Hogan's signature catch phrase, "Let me tell you something, brother!" He also calls people by their full name (e.g'' "LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN', Kevin E.Levin !") or (''e.g. ''"LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN', INCURSION COMMANDER SANG-FROID!). He knows that his metaphorical statements make no sense, but continues to use them. He is very direct and fearless to the point of recklessness, as he didn't hesitate to jump down Jarrett's throat to rescue the Tiffin, and threatened to mutilate him with rearrangement of his organs if he started a war, or about firing the Vreedle Brothers out into space after they blasted his tray of food. Over time, Ben has gained slight control of Rath (as seen in ''Duped when he lowers his voice to answer his phone). Because of Rath's tendency to be less than a genius, Kevin cannot help but mock or make fun of him. 'Powers and Abilities' http://ben10.wikia.com/index.php?title=Rath&action=edit&section=2Edit Rath has super-human strength and agility, enabling him to jump great distances and lift objects many times his weight. He also possesses a large, retractable, black claw on each wrist. This claw can be used to stab and slice opponents or to create a shockwave when stabbed into the ground. He is also extremely durable, being shown to be able to survive in space and take a point blank laser blast with no apparent effect. Rath can also release a sonic roar from his mouth, although this seems to be more of an intimidation tactic rather than an offensive feature. Even though he is not the smartest of Ben's aliens, he can perform fighting moves with expert execution giving the example in Above and Beyond, where he used wrestling moves against Manny (Sirius Butt Kicking, with Sirius being the star). He also can be able to digivolve into other levels of power when he joined Team C.A.T. 'Weaknesses' http://ben10.wikia.com/index.php?title=Rath&action=edit&section=3Edit Appoplexians brains are hardwired for aggression, and, as such, Rath's only weaknesses are his lack of intelligence, and highly aggressive temperament. This causes Rath to become easily distracted and difficult to stop once he starts fighting. Morphed Modes Ultimate Rath: This is when Rath got effected on the Digivole from Team Cat making the Omitrix transfomr him into the most Ultimate but powerful creature that ever lived; Ultimate Rath!! Matrix Rath: When the team enters Super Mode, Rath too altered his appearance to a half purple lion. His abilities are fire breath, sonic scream, and added strength Rath Burst Mode: Rath's powers became WAY higher than before. His specialties are high leaps, venom filled claws, more strength, and enhanced intelligence Category:HEROES Category:Animal characters Category:Team C.A.T Category:Characters who have their rage